Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a two-way vibratory conveyor and a stabilizer rocker arm or leg therefor, and, in particular, to such the conveyor which is driven in two directions by a single motor and wherein the stabilizer arm which can withstand a greater load, and have a longer useful life than current stabilizer arms.
Vibratory conveying and feeding equipment or the like, typically include a bed or trough along which product, such as castings, to be treated are passed. The trough is mounted above a base by a plurality of linkages and springs, and a drive is provided to induce vibratory motion to the trough. The troughs are typically large, both in width and in length. Hence, when they are vibrated, and when product is moving along the trough, large vibratory forces can be induced. Stabilizer arms are provided to help stabilize the trough, and to prevent lateral motion, so that the trough is substantially limited to translational movement parallel to the axis of the trough.
It is often desirable to drive two different troughs in opposite directions, or to drive a single trough in two different directions. The former generally requires two motorsxe2x80x94one motor for each troughxe2x80x94or a complex double linkage arrangement to drive the two troughs in opposite directions, as well as additional energy to drive the two troughs. In the latter case, where there is a single trough, the conveyor includes complex linkages so that the conveyor can be first driven in one direction, and then driven in an opposite, second direction. It would be desirable to limit the number of motors and provide for simpler linkages to drive a two-trough conveyor or a one-trough conveyor in two opposite directions without the need to change motor rotation.
A two-way vibratory conveyor includes at least one trough mounted on a base and a drive which reciprocally moves the trough(s). In one embodiment of my invention, I have provided a drive which uses a single motor to drive both troughs of a two-trough conveyor. In such a system, the two troughs are axially aligned with each other. The drive includes a single motor, an eccentric shaft rotationally driven by the motor and which extends generally perpendicular to the path of reciprocal motion of the troughs. A cam is operatively connected at one end to the eccentric shaft and at another end to a first trough of the two troughs. A linkage connecting the two troughs together. In operation, the eccentric shaft induces reciprocal motion in the cam, which, in turn, imparts reciprocal motion in the first trough. The reciprocal motion of the first trough induces reciprocal motion in the second trough via the linkage. The linkage has a first leg and a second leg joined at an apex. One of the linkage legs is pivotally connected to the first trough; the other linkage leg is operatively connected to the second trough; and the linkage itself is pivotally mounted to the base at its apex. Thus, as the first leg moves in one direction, the second leg moves in a second opposite direction. Hence, the second trough is moved in a direction opposite from the first trough.
In a second embodiment, the two way conveyor comprises a single trough mounted on a base and a drive which induces reciprocal motion in the trough. In this version, the drive comprises a single motor which drives an eccentric shaft. The eccentric shaft extends perpendicular to the direction of travel of the trough. First and second cams are operatively connected to the eccentric shaft and extend from the shaft in generally opposite directions. An inflatable bladder is operatively connected between the trough and each the cam. The bladder is preferably in the form of an air spring. A controller can be provided which is operable to inflate and deflate the air springs, such that when one of the air springs is inflated, the other air spring is deflated.
The troughs of either conveyer is mounted to the base using springs and rocker or stabilizer arms. The stabilizer arms substantially limit the motion of the trough to reciprocal motion parallel to the elongate axes of the troughs. Stated differently, the stabilizer arms substantially eliminate side-to-side rocking of the troughs. The stabilizer arms of the present invention have unexpectedly been found to be withstand larger loads and have a longer useful life than currently available stabilizer arms.
The stabilizer arm includes a body having a first end, a second end, and a body centerline extending between the first and second ends. Bushings are formed at the first and second ends. The stabilizer arms are made of a ductile iron. The bushings each having a center; and, when a bushing line is drawn through the bushing centers, the bushing line is substantially parallel to, but offset from, the body centerline. Preferably, the bushing line is offset from the center line by a distance approximately 15% of the width of the stabilizer arm.
The stabilizer arm body is defined by a web having a top-to-bottom width less than the axial width of the bushings. The web is symmetrical about an axis generally perpendicular to the body centerline. The web includes at least one indentation and at least one through hole on each side of the line of symmetry. The body indentation includes a pair of opposed indentations, there being an indentation on each major surface of the web.
In one embodiment, the indentations and the through hole are both substantially centered relative to the body centerline. In this embodiment, the opposed indentations (which are preferably D-shaped) are formed at opposite ends of the body web and define first and second outer portions of the web separated by a central portion of the web. The outer portions of the web are thinner than the central portion of the web. The central portion of the web is approximately 2.5 times the width of the outer portions of the web. Additionally, this embodiment includes a wall extending perpendicular to the web and between the bushings.
In another embodiment, the stabilizer arm includes an outer indentation and an inner indentation on each side of the line of symmetry. The inner and outer indentations are on opposite sides of the through hole. Preferably, the inner and outer indentations are approximately equidistant from the through hole on the body center line. The inner and outer indentations are both triangular in shape, and each has an edge which is perpendicular to an edge of the body. Further, the indentations include edges which face each other and are generally parallel to each other. In a preferred configuration, the inner indentation is generally in the shape of a right isosceles triangle, and wherein the outer indentation is an isosceles triangles.